


Tumblr Bunnies

by destieldreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, But only a little, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, OMG IT'S FLUFFY, SO MUCH FLUFF, pool tables, the bitchfaces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldreams/pseuds/destieldreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of tumblr drabbles and ficlets i've done. Will update as I write more!   Will have a note at the top as to which pairing the story is about!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Changes Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is unbeta'd so sorry for the mistakes. If you like these give me a follow on tumblr, dancingwithfallenangels.tumblr.com I take prompts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel
> 
> Sam finds something that breaks him.

Sam placed his hand on the door, hesitating to open it. With one final breath, hand ready on his gun, he turned the knob, flinging the wooden door against the wall. The room was dark, but he knew something was in there. He’d planned it out. He knew the demon would be here. He had prepared the room hours before. He held his breath as he listened to the sounds around him. The hunter took another step into the room and heard a soft chuckle. A shiver ran down his spine. He knew that laugh, he’d know it anywhere.

"Hey there Sammy!" Gabriel said from inside the devil’s trap. Sam stared into the dark room, looking at the silhouette that was Gabriel.

"Gabriel?" He asked confused, lowering his gun slightly. He flicked on the overhead light.

"One and only"

"But how?"

"Meh, been an angel my whole life, thought it would be fun to change it up a little, and this is definitely more fun" he smirked.

"No," Sam said as Gabriel’s eyes turned black. He shook his head willing it all to be a bad dream.

"Yes, now will you let me outta here?"

Sam kept shaking his head, still not believing what he was seeing. Gabriel was standing there, in the center of the devil’s trap, black eyed and a look of annoyance across his face.

"You can’t be. Why would you do this? Why would you do this to us?"

Gabriel sighed deeply.

"Sorry Sam, but it’s time you moved on"

Sam huffed.

"No, you don’t get to do this."

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Sammy boy, but it’s already done." He outstretched his arms as a sign of proof.

"I don’t believe that" Sam croaked out, on the verge of tears.

"Believe it. It’s what I had to do Sam. There’s no going back. My wings are gone. No more angel radio, no more worrying about ugly dicks with wings, no more hiding. I’m a bottom dweller now Sam. Either get used to it, or kill me, but whatever you do, do it quick. I’m bored as hell in here." Gab said, a fire in his golden eyes.

Sam let out a soft sob and fell to the floor, gun falling somewhere off to his side. He stared at Gabriel for what seemed like forever and the angel-turned-demon stared back.

"Why did you have to do it Gabe?" Sam asked quietly. Gabriel sighed and sat down as close to Sam as the trap would let.

"I had no other choice Sam. It’s my punishment or twisted reward or whatever my asshole father wants me to believe. It’s for leaving Heaven, it’s for all the wrongs I did. It’s for loving you" Gabriel admitted as he stared at Sam. The hunter gasped. "Now will you let me out of here? I’ve got places to be." He asked, like what he admited meant nothing.

"Loving me turned you into a demon?" Sam asked more confused than ever and not believing a word. Gabriel shrugged.

"It’s a long story and I’m not really in the mood to explain." the demon said as he stood up, looking down at the wrecked hunter.

Sam nodded, but didn’t say anything else. He stood up and squared his shoulders. With a resigned breath he crossed into the devil’s trap and pulled Gabriel into a deep, tear filled kiss. It wasn’t passionate or chaste, but filled with all the love he had for his angel. He pulled back slowly and toed a break in the chalk line.

"I love you too Gabriel" he whispered into his ear before Gabriel moved out of the trap. Instead of vanishing he made his way to the door, but Sam stood stock still watching him.

"Next time I see you….." he trailed off. Gabriel turned.

"I know. Famous last words." he said before leaving the building. Sam fell to the ground and cried into his knees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel
> 
> Dean walks in on Sam and Kevin trying to teach Cas how to dance.

Dean comes home after a quick trip to the grocery store. As he’s putting away the food, he hears laughter and music coming from the living room.

"No no, just watch" he hears Sam tell someone. Curiosity gets the better of him. He leaves the rest of the unpacked food on the table and heads to were the commotion is at. The music gets louder as he gets closer and he stops in mild shock, leaning against the entryway. The furniture has been moved away from the center of the room and there, in the middle of the room was Sam, twirling Kevin in a circle, arms and hands locked gently together. Sam swings the younger man out and back in, Kevin following with unknown grace. Standing in the back was Castiel, watching with intent determination.

"Now try again" Sam says, Kevin sighing and moving to stand in front of Cas.

"I can’t believe I let you talk me into this" he says holding his hands up for Cas to take. "You so owe me Sam" he adds as Cas hesitantly walks and takes Kevin in the hold they had obviously showed him earlier. Sam counts them off and Cas glides across the living room leading a very awkward Kevin, in a more awkward dance step. He ends up stepping on the poor kids toes more than once and nearly puts him off center in a spin.

"This isn’t working Sam’ Cas says frustrated. "I don’t know what I’m doing wrong" he adds, pacing back and forth as he goes over the steps in his head again. Dean comes out of his daze with a smile.

"Well first off, you’re letting these two idiots teach you how to dance" he says pushing himself off the door frame. All three men turn to look at the newcomer, Cas blushing in embarrassment.

"You weren’t supposed to be home yet" Sam says reaching to turn off the music.

"Oh, don’t stop on my account" he says raising his hands up playfully. He moves forward, "now, how about you let me show you how it’s really done" he smirks. Sam huffs and tosses him a trademark bitchface before he sees Kevin giving him a knowing look and nodded his head toward the other room. Sam nods back and they silently leave the room. Dean didn’t notice, his eyes stuck on Cas, who kinda looks like a deer in headlights.

Dean gets to the center of the room and stops. He holds out his hand and bows, waiting for Cas to take it. He gives the fallen angel an encouraging smile. Castiel hesitantly takes the man’s hand, his own shaking slightly.

"What are you doing Dean?" he asks as the other pulls him in close. "This isn’t the way Sam showed me" he adds slightly confused. Dean shakes his head.

"Just follow my lead" he replies, pulling Cas closer, placing his hands on the angel’s waist. He hears the sharp intake of breath and smiles inwardly. Castiel follows his lead and puts his hands on the man’s waist. Dean shakes his head, grabs Cas’ hand and places it on his shoulder.

"Here" he says holding the hand against his shoulder briefly before replacing it on the hip and giving it a light squeeze. Dean starts to sway slowly, moving the fallen angel with him. He stares into the others eyes as the music washes over them and Dean leads them around the room in a graceful circle. Castiel melts into the man, feeling him close, breathing his air. He relaxes into Dean’s arms, moving his hands to wrap around his neck. The just stare as their movements take them around the room, the music taking them far away.

"Cas…" Dean whispers as he leans in placing a chaste kiss on the angels lips. Castiel tenses out of shock, but reciprocates quickly. Dean pulls back, resting his forehead against Cas’, as they sway back and forth in one spot.

"Dean…" Castiel says, eyes closed before pulling the man down for another, more heated kiss. Dean returns it happily, parting his lips to let the other explore his mouth. They both release a soft moan at the sensation as their tongues caress each other and their tastes mingle.

Someone clears their throat a moment later making them pull apart in shock. Sam is standing in the entryway a proud smirk on his lips.

"So, do I need to cook dinner tonight?" he asks teasingly. Cas blushes profusely, but Dean just pulls him closer and smirks.

"Yeah, probably breakfast too" he says, grabbing Cas’ hand and leading them out of the room. Sam raises his eye brows as he moves out of their way.

"Yeah well, about fucking time" Sam replies not knowing what else to say, making Castiel blush deeper. Dean smirks.

"Shut up bitch" Dean yells over his shoulder.

"Jerk" Sam yells back with a smile. Kevin rounds the corner then.

"Is it safe?" he asks looking up at Sam who nods.

"Yeah, at least for a few hours. Hopefully they’ll keep it in the room tonight, but knowing Dean, We may want to leave tomorrow or else witness the Christening of the bunker." Sam replies with a shake of his head. Kevin shivers.

"Yeah….I’ll pack a bag" he says heading to his room. Sam laughs and goes to the kitchen to start dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel
> 
> Dean teaches Cas how to play pool.

Castiel eyed the pool table curiously, watching as Dean finished another round, his opponent walking away pissed as the hunter pocketed another hundred. Cas walked over and grabbed another pool stick off the wall.

"Teach me?" he asked the hunter over the loud noises of the bar. Dean raised a brow as he took a swig of his beer.

"Sure Cas, it’s not that hard" he said moving to rack up the balls again. The ex angel watched intently as the hunter put the balls in order and maneuvered them into place on the table. Dean grabbed the stick out of Cas’ hand. "I’ll break and we can go from there" he said as he positioned himself and lined the stick with the cue ball. The balls broke perfectly, sinking the one ball. The hunter smiled over to Cas.

"Your turn" he said and motioned for Cas to join him. Dean handed the stick back. "OK, I sunk a solid so you want to try to hit the stripes into the pockets, but don’t sink the eight ball or you lose" he said pointing to the different balls. Cas stood watching and nodding. He took a breath when he found the cue ball. Stick in hand he leaned down, lining up with the striped ball. He hit the cue, but it went in the opposite direction. Cas stared at it like the ball was growing heads. Dean couldn’t help but laugh. He moved to where the cue ball was, pulling Castiel with him.

"Try again" he said standing behind him. Cas looked over his shoulder quizzically before leaning down and lining up the balls. He nearly jumped, sucking in a breath when he felt hands on his hips. Dean leaned into him slowly, chest to back. He maneuvered his arms and placed his hands over Cas’ moving his grip on the stick. "Relax, hold the stick tight here" he said into the ex angels ear and squeezing Cas’ right hand. He gave a full body shudder as Dean breathed into his ear. "Let the stick glide between your thumb and forefinger, like so" he said sliding the stick back and forth, using Cas’ arm. Castiel gulped loudly. "Now, aim the stick the opposite way you want the ball to go." He leaned a little more into Cas, who had his eyes closed now. Dean smiled. "Open your eyes for me Cas" he ordered softly. The ex angel opened them and looked over his shoulder at Dean. He stared at the man in confusion and awe, a light blush playing on his cheeks. "You can’t learn with your eyes closed." Dean said with a smirk. Cas turned his head back and looked at the balls. Taking control, he aimed for the ball. Gripping Cas’ fingers, he swung the stick, hitting the ball perfectly and sent it rolling into a pocket. He gently nuzzled his nose against the back of Cas’ ear. "See, easy" he said, releasing his grip on the stick and sliding his hands softly down the ex-angel’s sides and stepping away. Castiel stayed in that position for a moment, shivering from the loss of contact, a flush on his skin now that he was completely turned on. He glared back at Dean as he turned at stood up.

"You think you’re cute don’t you?" Cas asked putting the stick down on the table and walking toward him. Dean raised a brow and gave a goofy grin.

"No, I think I’m adorable" he replied grabbing the other man’s shirt and pulling him in. Cas rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"You’re lucky I love you" he said, gently rolling his hips into Dean’s.

Dean smirked and let out a hiss.

"Oh yeah?"

Cas nodded. “Mmmhmm. Pay backs a bitch though” he smirked and turned and walked away leaving Dean to ponder and worry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel
> 
> Gabriel surprises Sam with a movie.

Sam was sitting on the couch flipping mindlessly flipping through t.v stations when he felt the familiar rush of wings.

"I thought you were gone for the day Gabe?" he asked, not straying from the mind numbingness of repeating channels.

Gabriel stood against the door frame watching the hunter with an amused expression.

"Meh, couldn’t stay away" he shrugged, pushing himself off the frame and walking forward. He jumped over the back of the couch and plopped down next to Sam. "you’re just too tempting" he added with his trademark eyebrow wiggle.

Sam rolled his eyes, a smirk playing on his lips. He continued flipping through TV stations, still not looking at the angel. Gabriel huffed and snatched the remote out of the hunters hand. Sam huffed and tried to get it back. He wrestled the shorter man, reaching with long arms, but he couldn’t get a grip. They continued to fight for the remote, Gabriel laughing as they rolled off the couch, pinning Sam beneath him. The angel smiled down at his hunter.

"I’ll give it back if you kiss me" he propositioned.

Sam laughed.

"You can keep it" the hunter replied.

Gabe shrugged and moved back onto the couch.

"Fine, I’ll just have to watch the new season of Game of Thrones by myself" he said reaching somewhere behind the couch and pulling out the DVDs. Sam openly gaped.

"That season doesn’t even start till next month" he stated moving to sit on his knees in front of the angel. Gabriel smirked.

"Angel! It may be a pain in the ass, but…Time Travel!" He said sarcastically. Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Show off" he said leaning in and kissing his angel deeply.

"You wouldn’t have me any other way" Gabe replied when they broke apart. Sam shrugged and pulled Gabriel down to straddle his lap.

"Yeah, well I can think of better ways you can show off" he smirked, kissing along the angels jaw line. Gabriel hummed.

"Lannister first" he said. "Then I’ll do more than just show off" Gabe stated, kissing Sam passionately before shoving the DVDs into the the hunters chest. Sam laughed, shoving the angel off his lap and moving to put the show on. Gabriel crawled back on to the couch, patting the cushion next to him for Sam to sit. Sam instead stretched out on the couch, placing his head in the angels lap. Gabriel smiled completely content, and started running his fingers through dark hair as the opening scene started.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel and Destiel
> 
> Nothing like some brotherly payback!

Gabriel grabs Sam by the hand. “Come, take a shower with me.” Sam raises a brow quizzically.

“Really Gabe?” Sam says worming his way out of Gabriel’s grasp. “I’ve got work to do. Dean’s in the other room. And I’m still clean from the shower I had two hours ago.” he adds moving back towards his laptop.

Gabe huffs, “I’ll make it worth your while” the angel says teasingly, fingers trailing lightly down the hunter’s arm.

Sam rolls his eyes. “You are insatiable, You know that” he states with a small smirk playing on his lips.

Gabriel shrugs. “Yeah, well, you like it” he replies kissing Sam on the cheek.

Sam laughs and laces their hands together. “Fine, but it better be quick” he gives in standing up.

“As you wish” Gabe says as he sweeps Sam away to the bathroom. 

Dean was on his way to his room as the bathroom door shuts. He hears giggling, cringes and walks back the way he came.

The obnoxious giggling grew louder in Dean’s ears. All he could hear was Gabriel’s voice and it was scarring him. He hurried to find the portable radio they kept and turned it on and up as loud as it would go. 

Castiel walked into the room curiously, seeing Dean’s head bowed toward the small radio, hands white knuckled on the shelf it was sitting on. Cas raised a brow as he walked slowly to him.

“If your brother doesn’t die of too much sex I swear to whoever the hell is still up there now, I’ll kill him myself” Dean states, knowing Cas is staring at him.

Cas places a hand on his shoulder. “You let the little things get to you Dean.” He said soothingly.

Dean’s head shot up. “Little things? They’re having sex…very loudly…in MY shower” he replies, trying not to shout. “My shower, I’m going to have to disinfect the entire bathroom…again” he adds with a huff.

Cas smiles at him and pulls him up, wrapping his arms around the hunters waist. “We could always give them as you say a run for their money” the angel smirks.

Deans eyes light up. “Oh really?” He asks raising a brow.

Cas nods. “Computer room?” Cas suggests. Dean smirks evilly and drags the angel off to Sam’s sanctuary.


End file.
